Missing, Returned, and Running
by xxkirahoshi
Summary: It had been a year since Sora and Riku have returned home. How did their family and other friends react when they came back after a year of being missing? How do they feel about the two teens now? [Implied Shonenai SoraRiku RoxaSora]
1. Chapter 1

**Missing, Returned, and Running**

_**It had been a year since Sora and Riku have returned home. How did their family and other friends react when they came back after a year of being missing? How do they feel about the two teens now? Implied Shonen-ai SoraRiku RoxaSora**_

"Blah"

'_Thinking'_

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(") Sarcastic words (") (') _In a thought _(')_

_"Quotes"_

_I am choosing to ignore the end part where they get the letter. So yah! On with the fiction! I guess I am doing this because Sakura still has not finished the No One Knows Themselves so I need another KH fic to work on. See I had almost finished the chapter for Truly Alone but it got whipped out when my computer had to be reformatted because I had gotten a virus. So I need time to finish that all over again. Well read on and have fun! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Second Week**

_(Third POV)_

"_**Over the years some bonds become stronger, while others become weaker."**_

It was a bright sunny day on Destiny Islands as a brunette teen was running down a dirt road with a piece of toast in his mouth. He was wearing a black boy's uniform with his jacket open. In his left hand he swung a dark brown backpack, be brought both hands up to his face and pulled back the sleeve on the right arm to gaze at a watch with a mouse symbol on it.

"Crap!" he said with a mouth full of toast. He put on a burst of speed and ran past cars that were pulling out into the street as he broke into the main part of the city.

In the distance a school bell rang only causing the blue eyed boy to run faster. When he finally reached the gates a teacher was standing there tapping her foot. "Hikari-kun, I believe that you have been home long enough to know when school starts." She said as she tucked some of her black hair behind her ear.

"Yes m'am." said the brunette as he had finished eating his food and was now trying to catch his breath.

"Let's go." The woman said as she began to walk toward the school.

"Yes m'am." The boy said as he followed her quickly.

In the school they did not enter a classroom but rather an office with the label principle on the glass in big, black, and bold letters. "Sit Hikari-san." She said to the boy indicating a chair. The teen sat down with a nervous look around the room at all of the teaching certifications and college degrees. Medals, pictures of important people, and one of a certain red head, decorated the wall making the office look very official. "Hikari-san, because you happen to be a good friend of Umiko-chan I have been letting you off of quite a bit; same with Kurai-san, but you being late for the last few days is becoming something I cannot over look. You understand this?"

"Yes m'am." the teen said with a grim look.

"You will be assigned lunch dentition with Reno-sensei." The principal said as she too out a sheet of paper and began to write on it. "I know that before you went missing that you finished your P.E. years so you may not know Reno-sensei for he joined last year. The likelihood of him making you run for the entire time you are there is high as well. You should not have a problem with that." She said with a hint of irony in his voice. "Here you are, now report to class."

"Yes m'am." The teen said as he took the paper she had handed to him and left. He walked down the hall with a look closer to relieved then worried. "Not as bad as thought I would get." He said to himself as he pushed a door open and entered a classroom filled with students.

"Five bucks." A blonde from the back of the room said to another teen with bright orange hair.

"Damn." The orange haired teen said as he put five dollars in the blonde's hand.

"Now you're betting if I'll show up within ten minutes and five, right?" the brunette asked as he walked over to the two and sat down.

"Naturally." The blonde said. "Come on Sora, I got to get cash from another source until Friday."

"So you're going to be getting it from me huh?" the orange haired teen asked. "You're low Tidus!"

"Sorry Wakka," Tidus said as he smiled with a cheesy grin," but you know I think of you as my best friend, right?"

"Sure." Wakka said as he waved his hand around in the air. "You're just a little cheep skate."

"Guilty." Tidus said with his hand held in front of him as if he were in court. "So Sora, why are you late today?"

"My clock didn't go off." Sora said as he pulled out a planner and wrote down some Geometry homework. "So my dad woke up and pulled me out of bed."

"Pulled you out of bed or threw you in a coldwater tub?" Tidus asked with a hint of laughter.

"I think I recall it as the ladder." Sora said with the same tone of voice. "So what did Riku and Kairi think happened?"

"We don't know we didn't see them today." Tidus said looking at Wakka with a shrug.

"I wonder where they are." Sora said with a thoughtful look. "Oh well, I'll see them at passing. What did you guys do during the summer?"

"We played a lot of Blitzball." Tidus said.

"Ya." Wakka said as he looked at the teacher walking over.

"Hikari-san…" he said with an oily voice. "I'm pleased to see you could make it, how are you this morning?"

"_Ecstatic." _Sora said with a smiled but his eyes told the story that he was bored to death just being at school.

"We'll see about that, you'll have an extra assignment tonight, add the first three quizzes and the even numbers to yours." The teacher said.

"That's not fair!" Sora said with a shocked look.

"Letting you do the same work as everyone else that shows up on time is not fair Hikari-san. I'll expect to see it on my deck tomorrow morning." The teacher said then left, his slicked back hair reflecting light and the smell of cheep cologne lingering.

"This bites." Sora said with a low voice not wanting to earn more work. "We've only been in school for a week." He said as he puffed up his cheeks in annoyance.

"You can always get Riku and Kairi to help you can't you?" Tidus asked as he looked at the blue eyed teen.

"Yah…but I don't want to keep asking them for help, Riku has enough problems with his parents, and I guess I can ask Kairi." Sora said as he looked at the work he had been assigned from his book, he let out a sigh as he looked at the complex proofs he had to solve. "This is not my day." Sora said as he shut the book and put his head down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another hour later the bell rang and Sora left Wakka and Tidus to see if he could find Riku and Kairi. He spotted the red headed girl but she did not look too happy.

"Hey Kairi, what's going on, and where is Riku?" Sora asked as he walked up to her.

"I don't know." She said looking at Sora," I just hope his parents are okay with him. How are your mom and dad doing?"

"Alright I guess they're still a little weird around me." Sora said scratching his cheek. "Why don't you and I go look for Riku?"

"Okay," Kairi said with a nod," if he came to school."

The two began to walk about in search of their silver haired friend. When the bell rang for second Sora looked at Kairi. "I've got the next class with Riku, if he's here I'll find him there, see you next passing."

"Okay." Kairi said with a nod and began to make her way to her class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku, where have you been?" Sora asked as he sat next to the teen he had found sitting at a desk with his head down and a hood over his head.

"Don't look at me." Riku said burying his head farther in his arms.

"Not this again." Sora said as he rolled his eyes. "Let me see…" the brunette said as he tried to think of a way to say his thoughts. "Ah! Riku no matter how much you think the darkness is coming back for you it won't." Sora said with a playful seriousness.

"Shut up." Riku said not taking it as a joke. "I'm not kidding."

"Like **hell **you are." Sora said expressing the freedom of cursing.

"Don't curse." Riku said with his face still hidden.

"Make me." Sora said with a triumphant smirk.

"You suck at cursing." Riku said as he shifted a bit.

"Ahh, come on Riku, it can't be that bad." Sora said poking the older teens arm.

"Knock it off!" Riku shouted as he picked his head up and glared at Sora. He had meant to make the shorter brunette jump with shock but seconds after he had shown his face Sora began laughing, gripping the table so he would not fall out of his seat. "It's not funny!" Riku said as he pulled the hood down father.

"Yes it is!" Sora said between laughs as he pointed at Riku. "Your hair is a mess."

"My hair is still neater then yours!" Riku said as he let the hood fall revealing poofy sliver hair that was pointing out at odd angles.

"I make my hair like this Riku." Sora said as he tried to breath. "Please put the hood back on your killing me!" he said as he hit his head on the desk and gripped his stomach.

"I'm going to hurt you!" Riku said as he messed his hair more and made Sora look at him. The brunette began laughing so hard that his laughs could no longer be heard. "Feel the pain of your laughing Sora." Riku said as he made funny faces causing the brunette to laugh more and more already weak from the hair.

"Kurai-san, Hikari-san, will you stop that incessant sound?" the teacher said from the front.

"Sorry." Riku said slapping a hand over Sora's mouth and stifling his laughter.

After many more minutes of laughing Sora was finally able to calm down and pay attention to the History lecture. As he listened he began to think of something that would never be in history books here; him and his saving of the worlds. No one remembered that the world had been destroyed; they had all thought that Sora and Riku ran away then came back.

He wondered vaguely how Donald and Goofy were doing about now, he also wondered if he would ever need to use the Keyblade again. He drove him nuts that it had been a year and he had not heard from his friends on the other worlds.

"Hikari-san!" the teacher shouted from the front. "Pay attention or you will be serving dentition after school!"

"Sorry!" Sora said as he shook his head and looked at his book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you freak." Sora said as he got Riku's hair wet with a bottled water he had bought. "Happy?"

"I need to find Kairi now." Riku said as they walked down the hall with water dripping from the tips of his hair. "I need to borrow a brush."

"I've got a comb in my locker." Sora said. "Unless it has to be a brush you can borrow my comb."

"I'll take the comb." He said as they got to a place where there was no one else walking so he shook his head roughly trying to get some of the water out. "Last time I shower before bed. I'll just stick to in the morning."

"You're getting me wet!" Sora said as the water splashed from Riku's hair to all over him. "Last time I dump water on your head and am next to you after it. I'll stick to avoiding you." He said as he began to open his locker. "Marabi-sensei gave me a crap load of homework to do, and I have lunch dentition with Reno-sensei. So I'll be running all lunch."

"Poor Sora, I feel for you man." Riku said as he looked around inside the locker for the comb Sora had. When he spotted it he grabbed it and began to comb his hair out.

"Honestly, not to sound like a jerk but I saved all of these people and look at me now. I'm really sick of being pushed around. Then my parents aren't very loving right now either." Sora said listing off things going wrong with his life since he got home.

"The parent thing I can relate to." Riku said pulling out any hair that might have gotten stuck in the comb and walking to toss it in the trash. He then tossed Sora his comb as Riku pulled out a white hair tie and pulled it back into the bind. "I really wonder why everyone thought we ran away from home though, it doesn't make any sense." He said taking a pondering stance.

"Who knows?" Sora said with a shrug as he put his History and Geometry book away and took out his Biology and English book. "It makes me a little mad that they would think we ran away. You were walking around trying to figure out how to wake me up and I was recovering my memories for a year. What can we do about that? Nothing I tell you."

"I know how you feel." Riku said as he waited for Sora. "But you can't change what people think. The only thing we can do is to keep on living our lives waiting for this all to blow over."

"True but I'm sick and tired of hearing about it." Sora said as he walked over to Riku and they began to walk toward Biology. "We fall behind a year and spend all summer making up for it. On top of all the ridicule we get from everyone. At least some people don't ask about it so damn much."

"What did I say about you and cursing?" Riku asked as he knocked on the back of Sora's head.

"Not to do it because I'm not good at it, but really Riku, who can be **good **at cursing?" Sora asked as they walked into the class.

"My dad is good at it." Riku said as they sat down next to Tidus and Wakka. "I swear, I walk in the door the first day we're back and he starts going off on how much **damn **homework I would have to do and how much **shit **I put him through while I was missing."

"You're making fun of me." Sora said as he realized that Riku expressed he cruse words.

"Just a bit." Riku said with a grin.

"Hey," Tidus said as he caught their attention," it's been bugging me for a while now but is Kairi going crazy or something?"

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked wondering what the blonde meant.

"Well she was talking to herself last period." Tidus said as he looked around for the teacher but did not see him.

"Maybe she was just trying to figure a problem out." Riku said knowing full well Kairi was talking with Naminé.

"I don't think so." Tidus said. "Well if you guys don't think she's going nuts maybe she's just a little off today."

"Maybe." Sora said as he looked at Riku a little worried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairi!" Sora called as he and Riku walked to English.

"Riku you did come today." Kairi said with relief. "I was worried that something happened."

"So that's why you were talking with Naminé right?" Riku asked causing her to gasp. "Tidus heard you talking out loud."

"Oh," Kairi sounded as she looked around," I had no idea I was speaking out loud."

"Better make sure you watch out next time." Sora said as he thought about how stupid he would feel if he did not practice what he preached. '_If I talk with Roxas I better watch my mouth…or make sure no one is around.' _Sora thought.

'**_Want to practice it Sora?' _**Roxas asked as he intruded on Sora's thoughts.

'_No.' _Sora said to him in his mind as he walked into class behind Kairi.

'**_You just did.' _**Roxas said smartly, Sora could just hear the smirk on his face.

'_Well I don't want to anymore.' _Sora thought as he sat down between Kairi and Riku. '_Besides I need to pay attention, I barely understand anything this teacher is talking about as it is, because of his accent, but with you in my head it'll just get worse.' _Sora said to Roxas as he looked at the board and took out paper to write down notes for it.

'**_Alright I can take a hint.' _**Roxas said before he stopped talking.

"Sora!" Riku said loudly in his ear. "What is wrong with you?"

"Huh, oh! I was talking with Roxas." Sora said with a cheesy grin.

"Okay, so Kairi talks out loud and you space out, nice." Riku said as he kicked back. "It's a student teacher genius, those are the same notes on the board from Friday, thought I should save you some paper."

"What?" Sora looked at the board and read the words. They registered as he had read and studied them already and he sighed as he looked at the paper he had already written with pen on.

"Hello class." The student teacher said trying to gain attention but not getting any. So Riku stood up and walked to the front of the class. He stood in front of the student teacher and whistled loudly getting the room to silence. "Thank you." She said. Riku nodded his head and went to sit back down next to Sora.

"Well that wasn't hard, people are just plain rude though." Riku said as he looked around at people staring at him. "You know Sora I think you may be right."

"About what?" Sora asked as he looked at Riku with a confused look.

"If these people knew what we've done they just might look at us with a different and maybe more respectable view." Riku said as he flipped off one person that was staring too long for the silver haired teens liking.

"Riku!" Kairi said loudly as she looked at the two boys. "Sora and you really shouldn't say things like that. It's out of character and it's not right. It almost sounds like you want them all to think of you guys as kings or something."

"Nah," Sora said as he began to scribble stupid drawings on his paper," who wants to be a king? Not me…last time I tired that I had a baboon tell me I wasn't good enough to be one." He said with an annoyed look.

"A baboon?" Riku said as he raised an eye brow. "I don't even want to know what happened."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was the first chapter of this. I'm a little bored and I wrote this because the net has been taken from me right now. So I'm typing this without being connected to the net. I love this, you all read my fan fictions and half the time I never update them because of which computer I'm using. Like right now I'm on my laptop, tomorrow I'll be on my mom's computer, and then I'll be at school Monday. (Writing this on Saturday night) So yah…bye-bye.

Jyaa Na

Kaiku-kun


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: What They Really Think**

_(Third POV)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_**The thoughts on men can change into reality thus dangerous thoughts can destroy while innovative thoughts can save."**_

The ending bell rang telling the students within that the day was over for now. Riku, Sora, and Kairi walked out with smiles as they laughed at a joke the teacher had told them before class was dismissed. Sora was to busy laughing with the others to notice that a red car had pulled out in front of them.

"Sora!" called a voice causing Sora to look forward at the person stepping out of the car; Lagoona stood waving at him.

"Hey nii-san!" Sora called as he ran over to Lagoona with a smile on his face and Riku not far behind him. Kairi had to go home right away so they bid a farewell and they waved good-bye. "So what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"You know the drill." Lagoona said with a sigh as he looked at his little brother. "Mom wants me to bring you home for check-in."

"She doesn't want me to go missing again." Sora said as he shook his head. "Well Kurai-kun don't you need to check-in too?"

"Yah," Riku said with a shrug," they don't want me to "run away" again. We didn't run away we were saving their hearts from the darkness."

"Right," Lagoona said dragging it out a bit," whatever you two were doing is a mystery to us. Come on before she thinks we all vanished."

"Yes sir." Sora said getting in the car and Riku behind him.

When they reached home Sora was the first out of the car and to the front door where he heard his mother talking. He paused, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Please…keep my son from running away again." She said in a desperate tone.

"I plan to do that miss." Said a strong male voice as Sora saw the door handle move.

"Thank you so much." Sora's father said as the door opened and Sora stood facing a man with wild hair colored a dark steel blue color that faded into gray at the tips. His eyes were a bright silver color and he wore a black suite.

"Hello Sora." The man said as he looked at the teen gasping at him. "My name is Shitsuma."

"What do you want with me?" Sora asked as he looked at the man a little afraid of knowing the answer.

"I've just been asked by your parents to take you to my all-boys school called Kiseki Academy. Why don't we speak inside?" he said to Sora only causing the boy to gasp.

"You're making me change schools?" Sora asked his parents standing at the door. His mother looked to the floor but his father walked over and grabbed a hold of his upper arm.

"We're talking inside…" he said then looked up at Riku who was standing there with his mouth wide open," Riku you too, your parents called us and are coming over right now."

"What?" Riku said loudly as his father was now standing behind him and gripping his upper arm as well.

Inside Sora and Riku sat on the loveseat across from Shitsuma while their parents wither sat or stood to there left near the fireplace. Sora looked nervously at Riku at the same time the older teen did. Shitsuma was busy rummaging through a bag that he had brought with him. He put on a pair or square framed glasses then pulled out a pile of brochures and began to hand then out.

Sora took one and looked at the cover. It had a picture of the school campus which looked like it was more of a college campus then a high school campus. Sora flipped it open and saw a picture of a group of happy students wearing a white, navy or a black blazer uniform. Sora already did not like the looks of how things were going.

"This is not a discussion for the Hikari's so much as for the Kurai's because the Hikari's have already decided to send their son." Shitsuma said as Sora looked up stunned by the news he had just been given. "As you can see from the brochure our campus is filled with bright, smart, and safe young men. We have many on campus dorms and excellent head dorm boys. Our classes also run from normal to above average courses that will allow your son to get a higher degree of education."

"I've heard enough." Riku's father said. "Where the hell is the paper work?"

"What about what we think?" Riku shouted standing up. "Maybe Sora and I don't want to go to this fancy all-boy's school think about it logically dad."

"Shut up and sit down." Riku's father snapped as the teen stood ready to fight with his old man but Sora pulled Riku down to sit next to him. "So…" Riku's father said looking at Shitsuma," how soon can you take him?"

"I can take him tomorrow," Shitsuma said," in the morning as-of-matter-of-fact, which is when I shall be taking Sora."

"Don't I get a chance to pack?" Sora asked looking at his mother.

"You will not need any normal clothes. Our school is situated on the main land in the mountains. No where outside of the school for you to go." Shitsuma said crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair.

"What about saying good-bye to my other friends?" Sora asked trying to look for some way to stay another day or two.

"You have the rest of today to do that. You live on such a small island it should not take long to find them all and say a few words." Shitsuma said as he looked Sora in the eye a calm smile on his face all along.

'_This guy…he's countering everything I say.' _Sora thought as he sat back in the seat. '_I give up. There is no way I can get around this. That and I am in too much of a shock to say anything to stop them from sending me to this place. At least I'll have Riku with me.' _

He looked at Riku who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Sora wondered why but shook it off when Shitsuma stood to hand Riku's father the papers. "We like to get our students to school quickly and it will take two days to reach the school from here by ferry and car as it is. Please to bid your farewells because we will be setting off early tomorrow. If I could ask of one of the families to take them both for tonight, it would make it easier for me to get them in the morning."

"So Kimaru-san, can you deal with Riku for the night?" Riku's father asked Sora's father.

"I do not mind." Kimaru said with a smile. "If you are sure, it will be the last night you get to spend with your son until the holidays."

"I don't care. Mitoko do you?" Riku's father asked his wife.

"Not at all, I'll bring over some of Riku's things later." Mitoko said standing up and looking at the papers with her husband.

Riku stood up quickly and walked out the door. Sora looked toward Riku then at the adults in the room before he too stood up and went after his friend.

"Riku wait up!" Sora called as he had to sprint to catch up with the teen.

"I can't believe the crap that their making us do!" Riku shouted as loud as he could as he kicked a light post equally as hard. "This is bull shit!"

"What should we do Riku?" Sora asked as the silver haired teen was taking his anger out on inanimate objects and Sora held it all in. "Really run away?"

"No…" Riku said as he had finally gotten it all out of his system. "We'll have to put up with it…when they finally get that we didn't run away they'll let us come back."

"We're glad that you all could make it here!" Sora shouted as all of his and Riku's friends had made it to the park where the two teens had a bunch of food and other party things. "I know we're taking valuable time out of your lives today but…"

"We have to tell you that our parents are making us go to an all-boys school on the main land in the mountains." Riku finished what Sora had said.

"WHAT?" The grip of people shouted as loudly as they could.

"That's right. Starting tomorrow we'll be on our way to Kiseki Academy for boys. We won't be seeing any of you for a while so just hope when you see us all again we'll still be straight." Riku joked laughing.

"You have to leave tomorrow, what the hell is up with that?" Tidus shouted as he stepped up.

"Ask the four people that decided to send us there." Riku said as he scanned the crowd for Kairi to see the look she had. When he found her she was not facing them but rather mumbling to herself. '_Talking with Naminé in public again Kairi?' _Riku thought as he smirked.

"Well," Sora said from the table Riku and he stood on," this is a farewell party so we can say good-bye for now."

"We're all going to miss you!" yelled a random girl.

"Be normal when you come back, ya." Wakka said as he spun his ball.

The party went on like any party should. During one part of it four girls came up and each gave Sora a kiss on the cheek as a going away gift. This freaked Sora out to no ends and he went to hang out with Kairi for the rest of the party. It lasted up until Lagoona came and was calling for the two teens that were leaving.

Sora and Riku were told good-byes even as they drove home. Sora did not want to talk to his brother because he thought that Lagoona was in on the whole thing too.

Sora in fact did not speak again until he and Riku were in Sora's room getting ready to go to sleep. "Hey Riku…" Sora said as he looked at his best friend. "Why are you really, really against this?"

"I thought that would be obvious." Riku said looking at the brunette. When he saw the face Sora was making, his "You really believe I'm going to get it?" face, Riku laughed and sat up. "I really don't want to go because of what they might do to us there."

"Huh?" Sora said still lost as to what he meant.

"Sora…it's an all-boys boarding school." Riku said still getting the same blank face. "You really are dense one of the things that make you cute, so think yaoi lover." He said as it finally dawned on Sora what Riku was talking about.

"Oh my god," Sora said as he looked at his best friend," and I'm the type to get raped in the bathroom!" he said grabbing the sides of his head. "I'm going to loose my virginity to a guy!"

"Calm down Sora. We'll just have to look out for one another…and pray that we don't get caught alone in a corner. If that happens…think…that you're fighting a heartless and bash his fucking head in."

"You're not going to stop me from cursing there." Sora said as he looked at his friend's experienced way of saying to kick some guy's ass.

"Watch me." Riku said with a smirk as he stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "I'll make sure you use euphemisms when you speak."

"Not if I run from you." Sora said.

"Then you'll be found alone in a corner somewhere by some weird." Riku stated. They went on like this until Sora fell asleep listening to Riku's final comment.

"If nothing else works then I'll shut you up while at the same time keeping you from being taken by just anyone." Riku said with a soft smile as he sat down again and leaned over to shut off the light. After he turned it off the room went dark except for the place Riku was sitting because it was where the moon light seeped in though the window.

He stared at Sora, hanging half way off his bed and sighed. "You're to cute even if I did that." He said as he looked a little concerned. "The only way too really keep to safe is…" he stopped himself with I blush creeping across his face," no, no, no!" he said waving his hands around in front of him. "I'll just make him mean…angry…Sora…" Riku said then thought of how he looked. "Crap…angry Sora equals pouting or other and that only makes him cuter. Why does this have to be so damn hard?" he shouted waking Sora up for a minute causing the silver haired teen to pause as Riku started to mess his hair. When he put his back down Riku sighed and laid down on the futon.

"I'll think of something Sora." Riku said getting a murmured reply from Sora. Riku laughed a bit as he turned to lie on his side and started to fall asleep. "That's right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sora woke up to the sun shining into his window. "Argh!" he said rolling over and covering his head with a pillow. "I thought I shut the curtains and blinds!" he shouted with a wimpier demanding that they be shut.

"Time to rise and shine boys, it's the dawn of a new day." Shitsuma's voice intruded on Sora's complaints.

"Dawn of a new day…" Sora said sitting up slowly remembering the words to the cursed song._ 'Why is it lately I've found myself comparing things I've done while traveling with things people are saying around me. First the king thing, now the title to that evil song, why?'_ Sora looked around and noticed that Riku was not in the room. "Where is Riku?"

"Right here." Riku said walking in with a towel on his head. "I woke up early this morning and took a shower." The sliver haired teen said as he rubbed the towel on his face lightly. "So…" he said looking at Shitsuma," I take it you're here for us already?"

"You have thirty minutes before you are expected to be outside and ready to go." Shitsuma said before he left the two teens alone.

"Pansy ass…man! I just want to knock his face in." Riku said as he stomped his foot on the ground and walked over to Sora's dresser and picked up the hair dryer. "Maybe with our luck some Heartless will attack again and we'll have a reason to leave."

"Maybe." Sora said as he stood up and began to remake his bed.

Thirty minutes later Sora and Riku were sitting in a car on its way to the port to drop them off. Sora watched as his friends waved at him and Riku as they passed by, but the more people he saw, the more Sora wanted to cry. He looked at Riku who seemed to be ignoring everything by reading a manga but Sora knew what the silver haired teen was doing. Riku was trying to drown out the sounds of others by burying himself in the inked pages of a fictional story.

Sora did not say anything to the young Kurai instead he looked out the window and placed on a sad smile as he waved to his friends and acquaintances. When they reached the port Lagoona stood with something in his hand.

"What are you doing here nii-san?" Sora asked as he ran over to his brother. Before he could say another word the taller brunette hugged the shorter one. He then broke it off to look Sora in the eye.

"I want you to be careful. Do not get caught alone with anyone that looks like they are on the verge of killing someone. Here…" Lagoona said handing Sora a bag with two cell phones and the necessary accessories that went with it inside. "One for you and one for Kurai-kun, stay in touch with us as well, and make sure you two watch out for one another."

After some final good-byes Sora and Riku boarded the ship and set off to the main land.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know I am three pages short of my normal ten but I cannot think of anything else to fill the chapter with so you all can sit on this and wait for the next one. I will get it done as soon as I can. I have no idea when that will be so just wait it out.

Jyaa Na

Kaiku-kun


End file.
